heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oracle (Arkhamverse)
The daughter of Gotham City's Police Commissioner James W. Gordon, Barbara Gordon was forbidden by her overprotective father from joining the GCPD. Instead, she took on the identity of Batgirl and was a crime-fighting partner of Batman for years. But that all ended when the Joker shot her through the spine. Paralyzed from the waist down and confined to a wheelchair, Barbara adopted the new identity of Oracle, and now aids the Dark Knight with her computer expertise, providing Batman with a constant stream of information in the field to aid his battle against crime. Involvement Batman: Arkham Origins Barbara is first seen in an argument about Batman with her father. Batman meets Barbara in the GCPD server room while trying to access the nation database. While talking with Barbara, the GCPD SWAT tosses a smoke grenade into the room. Barbara runs outside to stall them so Batman can get away. After Batman exits the GCPD building, Barbara hacks into Batman's communication and asks him for help. Penguin has weapon crates all over Gotham City and the Disruptor Batman took out of the evidence room can prevent them from being opened. Batman agrees to help and after disabling all weapon crates Barbara tells Batman that she thinks they make a good team and if he ever needs help or a partner she is there for him, hinting that she would become Batgirl soon. After Origins After a few years, Barbara's career as Batgirl was short lived. At some point Barbara would have an almost fatal encounter with the Joker, he shot her though the spine that left her paralyzed from the waist down and was confined to a wheelchair. Not wanting to give up on life and crime-fighting, Barbara adopted the new identity of Oracle, computer expert and information broker. Road to Arkham After foiling the Joker's latest scheme and transferring him to Arkham Asylum via Batmobile, Oracle contacted Batman, having heard of the events prior, stating that the Joker was his third 'big gun' in the last month, following Victor Zsasz and the Scarecrow. Batman discussed his suspicions with her about the similarities and convenience surrounding the three captures before he arrived at Arkham. Batman: Arkham Asylum Shortly after Batman had arrived with the Joker at Arkham Asylum, the Joker was escorted by a team of armed and armored security guards to the Holding Cells, where he broke free. The Clown Prince of Crime killed a guard and a doctor in the area before freeing all the prisoners housed in the Holding Cells. While Batman fought them off, the Joker ran amok through the Intensive Treatment Facility, killing asylum guards in his path. Batman followed him, leaving James Gordon, Barbara's father, inside a reception area guarded by Frank Boles, a decorated Arkham security guard. As he arrived at the Patient Pacification Chamber, Batman contacted Oracle via his communications system. He assured her that her father was safe. This proved to be wrong, however, as Frank Boles was secretly in the Joker's employ and he clubbed Gordon with a nightstick, kidnapping him and regrouping with the Joker's partner-in-crime, Harley Quinn. Batman informed Barbara of this calamity, but she remained calm despite her fears. Batman contacted her again, telling her he was going to the office unit where Gordon had been to see if he could pick up a trail. He isolated his cowl's vision to detect traces of Boles' favorite tipple in the air and follow him. Batman contacted Oracle again after saving Henry Smith, an Arkham guard from a falling elevator cut by Harley Quinn, he told her that "Harley Quinn tried to slow me down. Dropped an elevator on me." in reply Barbara asked if it worked, to which Batman responded to with a chuckle:"Of course not." Batman also found that the Joker's thugs had gotten control of some firearms and had shot many of the asylum's guards. She helped him use his cowl's vision to detect armed henchmen, which would now appear in red. The Riddler later used the same "primitive communications system" Batman used to contact Oracle to assign him the challenge of solving 240 challenges across Arkham Island. Upon arriving in Arkham East, Batman contacted Oracle and asked her to shut down the Batmobile's countermeasure system when Harley Quinn and several escaped inmates thrashed the Batmobile with pieces of piping, since if she still was holding Gordon captive, he would get hurt as well. Oracle disabled the security system for Batman. She was then was called on by Batman again after he arrived in Arkham North, where he had found Commissioner Gordon's pipe at the scene and Barbara revealed that she had once given it to him as a birthday present and that he would never leave it. Batman used this piece of information to deduce that Gordon was leaving him a trail to follow. He was correct, as Gordon had left clumps of tobacco in his wake for Batman to follow. Batman later tracked Gordon to the Medical Facility in Arkham West. Batman at one point was exposed to the Scarecrow's fear gas and began hallucinating. He found the commissioner's dead body slumped against the wall of an empty hallway outside the Morgue. However, when the Dark Knight tried to contact Oracle to inform her of her father's death, Barbara's voice responded to Batman in his drugged state, disconnecting him. After recovering from the effects of the gas, Batman went back to where he'd seen Gordon's corpse, only to find it was really just another Arkham security guard Scarecrow had killed earlier. Oracle remained Batman's radio contact for the rest of the Joker's takeover. On one instance, he called her as he was going into Killer Croc's lair to retrieve an antidote to the Venom-based drug Titan. She told him it sounded like a suicide mission. When asked about Croc, Batman responded that Croc was just an animal and needed the right bait. Batman eventually detonated explosives under the ground as Killer Croc lunged for him, dropping the villain into the Gotham River below. After the Joker's defeat, Barbara called her father up as the Gotham City Police Department retook control of Arkham Island. He told her that doctors were treating the injured and that most inmates were back in custody. Gordon also informed his daughter that the Joker's men were recovering from the effects of the Titan drug the Joker had injected them with. Barbara asked how he was, and Gordon told her simply, "I'll survive." He promised to see her that night. Batman: Arkham City Oracle's dialogue with Batman is slightly reduced in this game, the first half of the game up to Penguin's Boss Fight taken up by Alfred Pennyworth. When Batman reveals he has to find Ra's al Ghul, and in doing so find Talia, his daughter; Barbara tells him to not trust her. Barbara gives him details of city council approving Hugo Strange's plan "Protocol 10", which is to "Destroy everyone in Arkham City", Strange's TYGER guards and attack helicopters were to carry it out. She next speaks to Batman during Protocol 10, telling Bruce that he's doing the right thing by saving everyone in Arkham City rather than going after Talia (who had been captured by the Joker), but Batman tells her not to lose the signal on the tracking device Talia had taken. Earlier. If Catwoman decides to leave Arkham City with her stolen goods and not save Batman during Protocol 10, Oracle makes a plea over the radio for help. She reveals everyone died, including her father and Bruce, and that Joker finally won. Then she makes one final plea for anyone who hears the call to send help. Harley Quinn's Revenge 2 weeks later since Arkham City was shut down, she is Robin's contact, helping him find Batman since he's been gone for 2 days before trying to save the GCPD officers from Harley Quinn. Barbara is worried about Batman since he doesn't want to talk about what happen that night after Talia's loss and Joker's death since the incident, Robin replies that they'll help him once they find him, which is all they can do. Batman: Arkham Knight One year after the events of Arkham City, Oracle returns to help her father and the Dark Knight to stop Scarecrow's plan to destroy Gotham in the middle of the Halloween night for their final battle together. Oracle is forced to lie to her father, claiming that she had left the city in response to Scarecrow's threat. Afterwards, she gets on the line with Batman, who required the location of a lost patrol car. This led to Batman chasing down a rogue militia vehicle, in which he got an uncontaminated sample of fear toxin from its driver. Oracle then ran an analysis of the compound while Batman investigated Scarecrow's potential hideout. After Batman got Poison Ivy into GCPD lockup, Oracle invited him to the Clock Tower. By the time he arrived, Batman examined the outline of the toxin's core elements. Sadly, Barbara admits that there's nothing to trace. However, Batman suggested that instead of tracking the toxin that they track the manufacturing process. Running a simulation of the toxin's synthesis, Oracle notes a unique radiation spike. However, as there was not enough time to move WayneTech satellites into position, Batman re-purposed two antennae at Panessa Studios and Falcone Shipping Yard. Robin offered to help track down Scarecrow but Batman ordered him to remain focused on his own task of curing Joker's disease, despite Oracle's efforts to back him up. After the antennae are set up, Batman managed to pinpoint Scarecrow's location at Ace Chemicals. However, he arrives to discover an entire army occupying the chemical plant, their enigmatic leader wearing the Arkham symbol. Oracle drew up intel from a black ops team operating in Venezuela, having discovered a training facility using the Arkham symbol and their leader is only known as the Arkham Knight. After evacuating two surviving chemical workers did Batman confront Scarecrow. But when the villain revealed that he was aware of Oracle's status, Batman attempted to warn her to flee. However, she didn't believe her position was compromised, shortly before the connection was cut and the Arkham Knight stormed the place and kidnapped her. While being transported, Oracle caused the Arkham Knight's armoured vehicle to crash and free herself. As she attempted to crawl to safety, she threw a scrambler amidst a pile of boxes for Batman to find, before the Arkham Knight fired a warning shot and recaptured her. Barbara was moved around the city constantly, including up to Simon Stagg's airship. After Scarecrow escapes with the Cloudburst device, he reveals that he had Oracle locked up in the same safehouse where Ivy was found. When Batman arrived, he was unknowingly doused with fear gas, making him hallucinate Barbara exposed to the toxin and shooting herself in the head. With Barbara as leverage, Scarecrow was able to coerce her father into turning on Batman. Gordon shoots Batman over a railing, in exchange for his daughter's life, but Scarecrow instead pushes him off the roof. Thankfully, Batman is revealed to have survived, and catches her in mid-air and uses his body as a cushion upon hitting the ground. They are soon surrounded by drone tanks, and Batman tells her that the Batmobile was destroyed, but Lucius Fox had created another, which arrived on scene and destroyed the tanks. Batman then transported Barbara to GCPD to link up with the Batcomputer and find her father. Unfortunately, Scarecrow's men were attacking the server room in the Clock Tower, forcing Batman to go out and deal with them. After securing a connection, Oracle found that most of the data was corrupted, shortly before Scarecrow's remaining forces assault GCPD and cut power to the building. Barbara aided Batman in the counterattack, first by directing him to the backup generator so he could get the Batmobile out the garage doors, before finding a weakness in the tank drones' network she could exploit. Once all the drones are destroyed, a squad of militia land on the roof, attempting to access the elevator. Oracle aided Batman in dispatching the attackers using steam pipes and electronics on the roof. Despite the relief, Barbara detected her father's voiceprint being used at Panessa Studios, where Batman had kept four patients infected with Joker's blood. Batman investigated and discovered that Scarecrow had kidnapped Robin. Barbara was not happy to learn that he left his protege there and told him to get Robin back safe. After the retirement of Batman via the Knightfall Protocol, as seen in the ending scene, she is engaged and soon to be married to Tim Drake (Robin). Her father, Commissioner Gordon, has retired from police duty and has taken on the role of Mayor of Gotham City. Allies *Batman *Robin *Alfred *Nightwing *Catwoman *Azrael Enemies *Joker *Harley Quinn *Scarecrow *Penguin *Ra's al Ghul *Killer Croc *Arkham Knight *Hugo Strange Appearances *Batman: Arkham Origins *Road to Arkham *Batman: Arkham Asylum *Batman: Arkham City **Harley Quinn's Revenge *Batman: Arkham Knight Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Category:Batman: Arkham City Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Category:Alive Category:Road to Arkham Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Knight Category:Brokers